Ovate the Fools
by WhiteRibbons
Summary: Flonne x Laharl A man claims to be Flonne's fiance through contract, and Laharl doesn't completely agree with the situation. Is there any way to break the rules of a contract?
1. Marriage and Love

**Ovate the Fools**

**A/N****: -Cough- well, I've neglected stories for a while, haven't I? Well, I'm running through Disgaea on fanfiction, I'm sorry to say, but I must admit the amount of stories is… pitiful. ): I hope to help the number improve, at least to two-hundred, guys, please help write!!**

**Summary****: The Seraph is always confusing, but careless? Who could accidentally sign a contract for a forced marriage to Flonne, then never remember the face of the client? There's definitely something fishy, here, but just like demons, angels are to obey contracts as well. Flonne can't help but to abide by the man's rules for the time being, while Laharl, flared by intense jealousy, works as hard as he possibly can to find a glitch in the contract, in order to contradict it. **

**Disclaimer****: Disgaea's a fun game. Not really any blood, however. Therefore, it's obviously not my game ******

Three squares forward, two to the left, menu, special, "OVERLORD'S WRATH!" The young demon yelled furiously, opening the menu once more and harshly pressing 'X' over the 'execute' choice. A mini-version of him on the screen jumped up into the air and began collecting energy before throwing it harshly at the enemy, who perished within' that one blow. All the mini-characters on the screen jumped up in happiness as the large, fancy font words of 'STAGE CLEAR' covered the screen before the 'bonus menu' did.

Feeling rather proud of himself, he pressed 'O' to exit the menu and returned to the base. Without another hesitation's moment, however, he went back to the dimension guide, arrogantly yelling, "Let's do that again!"

However, hesitation's moment got the best of him once more as a girl's voice called down the hallway, "Prince!"

"**KING!"** boomed the child back, red eyes glaring at the door where Etna was currently being blown away by his harsh tone of voice.

"Well, whatever. There's someone outside the castle in weird suit. He talks with weird words, sounds funny, and is calling out to Flonne with a rose in his mouth, something about 'love'" The blue-haired boy exaggerated getting hit by nothing, "peace" he did it again, but in the opposite direction, his face looking as if it were to puke until he was geysered to Celestia, "and beauty." By then, the boy was twitching insanely on the floor, seemingly dying a death through the wicked use of words. Talk about words being weapons.

"What is that FREAK doing ANYWHERE NEAR my castle!" The red-haired girl shrugged before sighing downstairs, "Get rid of him." The king of the netherworlds demanded as she walked off. This however, made her pause, smirk, and spin around.

"Oh but get this punch." Demonic red eyes lowered playfully, moreover, mischievously before she continued, "He claims to be Flonne's Fiancé."

The blue-haired boy turned around and stomped back to his game, and Etna puffed in disappointment, noting the fact that he was doing nothing about it. However, it wasn't because he didn't care. As he picked up his controller and made his mini-self step over to talk to Flonne, it all began to register to his mind… what a 'Fiancé' was.

And before Etna knew it, he was back in her face, growling out, "**HE'S WHAT?!**"

_Prelude: Marriage and Love_

"Dearest Flonne, I've searched many years for you, for your love, for your everything, let us elope in the gentle mountains of Celestia, or if you'd like, the harsh, but romantically dark forests of this netherworld, or even Mount Fuji of earth! As long as it's with you, I couldn't mind!" Laharl, walking in with large earplugs on his ears, ordered the prinnies to lower the gate, and he stepped out, face angrier than that of a tail-pulled tiger.

"Leave." He said simply.

"Not without my love, I will not." Sadly, to Laharl, this was all just mouth blab, due to the ear plugs.

"Are you saying anything… weird?"

"No?" The man said shaking his head.

Laharl gently pulled off his earplugs and glared, "What?"

"Where's my wife-to-be?" The purple-haired man growled, standing up and glaring elegantly down at the overlord.

Laharl didn't falter, no in fact, he pushed more, "Who said you had the permission to marry my vassal, you fool?"

"This." The man glowered down at the boy with disapproving blue eyes, his long purple hair flowing in the air like a joker's hat before he magically popped up a contract from behind his head.

_Entitled to __Tezeres__, under the circumstances of…_

Laharl didn't even bother to read much afterwards, only to finish with:

_In the exchange of the Seraph's life, Flonne is to marry Tezeres._

_Signed: __Seraph Lamington_

"**WHAT THE HELL IS THIS**!" Laharl exploded, throwing a Prinny somewhere randomly outside of the castle. Etna whistled as she watched it blow up in the distance, "I demand an explanation, Etna get Flonne!"

"She went for a walk, sir, and I haven't a clue to where."

"**WHAT THE FUCK, THEN GET A STUPID PRINNY TO TRACK HER, I WANT HER HERE NOW**!"

Etna smiled evilly at the nearest Prinny, who yelled out a 'yes sir!' and scurried off and out of the castle, "Hurry! The 'king' looks rather impatient!"

The Prinny's scurrying suddenly accelerated like a car on the highway, leaving a trail of dust behind him. Proud of her work, Etna yawned and looked at the tall, purple haired man. "So, you're name is Tezeres?"

"The one and only demon of the Dark Fairy population in the east." He replied back, striking a pose. Etna wished she didn't ask, and she expected to look down at Laharl to see him gagging. However, he seemed more taken by his thoughts of something. Jealousy.

* * *

"I like tea parties!" Flonne commented as a ghost happily served her tea.

The ghosts giggled and took sips of their tea, "Oh my, I've heard Angelica is going out with Damian!"

"Talk about Angel with Demon! Look at their names, may I say!" Said the second. Soon they were all in the gossip, while Flonne, not particularly understanding any of it, just sipped her tea peacefully.

"What about you, dear? I heard you were rather close to the king!" One giggled. The entire party began to whisper and gossip about how cute they looked together and what-not.

Flonne blushed deeply, and looked down at her rippling tea bashfully, "Not really, but… I kind of like him."

"Ohh!" the entire team said in unison before bombarding her with questions.

"Uh… um!" Flonne tried, not really getting her words out, nor getting anything the ghosts were asking.

"Flonne, is that you dood?" Came a sudden voice from behind her. She turned, and the ghosts backed off, disappearing into the forest.

"Oh, hello, Prinny, what do you need?"

The Prinny, fighting to catch his breath, mumbled out, "The King desires your presence."

"Oh?" She said, standing. As soon as she stood, the table and seat she was sitting upon disintegrated just as the ghosts had, the Prinny began shivering in fear.

"Come on, dood!" He said, running off without her. Flonne blinked innocently before following him with a girly dash.

"I'm coming!"

* * *

Commercial –

The boy walked through the forest, suddenly getting attacked by the super soakers!

"Oh no! I need a weapon to fight back with!" A blonde girl in a black dress flew down from the sky and handed him a water gun, smiling sweetly at him.

"Use this! It's a super Zenon water gun! It's better than any super soaker you see!"

"Alright!" Cheered the boy, pumping it up and blasting even the trees out of sight.

Floating by, the blonde in dress smiled at the screen, "Buy a super Zenon water gun! It'll blow all your opponents away!"

* * *

The Prinny, followed by Flonne skipped into the scene, and within' seconds, the purple haired man had lifted her and carefully carried her to the circle of conversation, "Such a lady should not waste her breath with running." He commented, softly letting her down as if she were the top card of a card castle. Flonne blinked before asking:

"Who's this guy with funny hair?" The man fell over band began crying to himself.

"Do you not remember your fiancé, Flonne, dear!?" Cried the man on the ground as he rubbed the newfound bump on his head. Laharl gagged and turned to Flonne.

"Your seraph signed a contract for you to marry this ditz?" He asked, rather rudely.

Flonne shook her head however, denying it. I don't ever remember seeing this man, nor hearing of this contract.

The purple haired man stood up and took the contract out once more, showing Flonne the contract. Unlike, Laharl, however, she took the time to read it all the way through.

Her heart began to beat a bit fast under the pressure. She never wanted this, and with everyway the contract stated the man, Tezeres' ownership of her, her stomach seemed to sink deeper into the depths of her small body. When she finished, she looked guiltily at Laharl, muttering out, "I don't remember this, and I'm sure the seraph wouldn't ever do something so mean!"

"Is that really the Seraph's signature?!" Laharl growled, glaring at the contract.

"Why of course, a gentleman like me would never do something as low as to fake a signature!" The man made a noble pose, but the sweat drop on the side of his head made it falter.

"Mmmm, I don't know." Etna said, smirking, "You look rather fishy."

"Well, whatever. There's no way to know unless we ask. Flonne, we're going to Celestia again." The blonde nodded, not hesitating, looking sadly at the blue-haired boy. She wanted desperately to have more time, at least to gain a chance to tell him her feelings, but with the way things were, it seems all 

chances were blown. She wanted to get to the bottom of this and reject it as much as Laharl did, and the confidence in her eyes supported it completely.

"Let's go then." Laharl demanded, walking towards the ship they had stolen from the earthlings. Etna and Flonne followed, but as the purple haired man tried entering, the red scarf blocked his path, "Who said you could come?"

The man went into a panic before smirking it off, and glaring, "Who has the contract?" Laharl glared feverishly before letting his scarf down an angrily walking to the pilot's seat. He wanted the man gone more than anything. His vassals are his property, but with Flonne, the circumstances are a bit harsher. Though he'd never say the word, nor admit to it, he sees that 'love' thing with her. In fact, he still doesn't even realize his own feelings, but all he knew was that he was feeling absolute hatred to the man who was trying to steal her away, and if Flonne wasn't there watching, he was close enough to chopping his head off and leaving his corpse somewhere on earth.

This of course, is why Tezeres stayed clear away from the blue haired overlord, feeling a distinctive 'death' feeling whenever he was twenty feet radius. Instead, he was talking with Flonne, or at least trying to.

"I can't wait until we get married!" He cried out.

"I don't really know you." She said softly, trying to reject him in the kindest way possible. However, her heart was upon a deep rage in which if she had the will, she would have thrown the man outside the ship to fend for himself.

Neither Flonne nor Laharl wanted this at all. And Etna, though carefree about the situation.

"Get me ice-cream you fools!"

"Yes master Etna!"

Wanted nothing more than for the two to be happy. She's the one who first realized…

"I hate cherry, go get me coconut!"

"Yes master Etna!"

Laharl and Flonne's deep love for each other, and also knew that the man just didn't fit at all in the main picture…

"This is old, get me a new one!"

"…yes master Etna…"

"I don't hear the charisma I want to hear."

"YES MASTER ETNA!"

Or… maybe she really just didn't care at all.

The Seraph was baking a cake for a baby shower when the netherworld residents hopped out of the door. Flonne smiled at the lilies, and got off task like usual as Laharl and Tezeres approached the Seraph. Etna decided not to go. She was too busy scolding Prinnies about the types of ice-cream that are acceptable.

"Welcome." Smiled the Seraph, icing the cake carefully.

"Excuse me, what is this?!" Laharl growled, jacking the contract from Tezeres and shoving it in his icing covered face. The light-blue haired man, like Flonne, took the time to read through the contract before letting out an 'oh my.'

"I don't ever remember signing this." The seraph said dejectedly, continuing to ice his cake. Tezeres began sweating horribly next to Laharl, before gulping and yelling 'hey.' The seraph looked up, and Tezeres caught his eyes, and after a moment of staring, the seraph said, rather awkwardly, "Now I remember, I signed it a few hundred years ago. Tezeres is a sweet man."

Laharl stared awkwardly, and just as he thought, the Seraph didn't directly sign the document. He was hypnotized. But by the way Tezeres was, he knew there was no way to convince the public the truth, and the signature, though forced, is authentic. This means not even the Dark Assembly can take down the pact. Laharl lowered his eyes and began to stomp off, leaving the purple haired man there, "I'm not just going to let her go." He whispered, but just loud enough for the man to hear.

The man didn't move, however, just stared with his wicked blue eyes while the hypnosis on the Seraph wore off. "Oh my, what happened?" Asked Lamington, confused. He shook it off and continued his cake, humming a random tune as he did. "He still has the contract, yes?"

"GAK!"

The blue-haired boy was already on his way into the door, passing Flonne, who was still playing with the lilies. Her fallen-angel red eyes stared confused at Laharl's darker shaded ones, capturing the sadness of failure within them. He tossed the contract at her, turning away, trying to fight back the tears.

"Laharl?" She asked, getting up, holding the contract.

"I'm sorry, I hope you have a good marriage life. You're freed as my vassal." He ran into the door, hoping to not hear another word from her mouth, it hurt too much.

And yet he asks to himself, why he cared, why it hurt to let an annoying angel go, why he could never agree with this.

And that was the final thread to weave, and he realized

He loved Flonne.

* * *

**A/N: Is that too cheesy? Is that too out of order? Too short? Too poorly written? Tell me all in a review, okay? They make me feel better after a hard day!**

**Laharl x Flonne forever!**


	2. I won't say I'm in Love

**Ovate The Fools 2**

**A/N****: Sorry I never cared to update 'till now XD;;; I was looking for the right inspiration, then I remembered my BFF telling me once that this song definitely matched Laharl (aww) So he's singing! OH JOY. HAVE FUN AS I TORTURE THIS STORY MORE THAN I SHOULD. :) Oh yeah, thankyou my seven reviewers, I feel good now!**

**Disclaimer****: Laharl would never sing on his life, that's means I don't own disgaea, I mean, look at this fic! LOOK AT IT!**

After Flonne had gone, Etna noticed a _slight_ disappearance of the king.

OK, even she had to admit his constant long-time disappearances started scaring _her_. When this was rare, so was Laharl's voice. He doesn't talk, he just disappears for a while, then comes home to sleep or eat a bit. On lucky days it's only for the morning through evening, but he's gotten to disappear for even up to weeks.

However, one day, exactly a month after Flonne's little incident, Etna took the liberty to set a trap on the door. Laharl seemed as out as anything, so of course he wouldn't notice it. But was this really to get him to cheer up? Hell no. This was just something that Etna's waited to do for years. If she could get Laharl in a little mouse trap it would just be so freaking priceless.

But however much she probably didn't want to trap to do anything more than get the little kid in a net, the castle walls rattled as his loud booming voice filled it once more, "ETNA!!" The red-head girl was forced to drop her book before growling and walking towards the castle entrance.

And indeed, there was Laharl, currently fighting the net he got himself into. She had to strifle a laugh before pulling a camera out of nowhere and taking a picture, just as she had wanted it. However, she couldn't help but notice the look on the blue-haired boy's face, all teared up, but in a way tried to be covered out by his anger. Sure, there was pity… somewhere in Etna's heart. Somewhere. "Get yourself down, prince." She shrugged, walking back to her own room.

"GAH!"

**Chapter Two: I won't say I'm in love. **

"It sure is nice to hear Laharl screaming in the castle again, yes?!" Cried the lion-like vassal to the white Golem.

"I agree in the very term of agreement! I never thought it was possible to miss that!" The Golem replied, both happily crying.

"Put a sock in it." Growled the blue-head boy, who had finally taken the liberty to remember he had a sword to work his way out of the trap with. But he was bombarded immediately with the idiots who had no right to be called vassals, or even demons, before him. "If you're that worried, why did you just watch me squirm in the net?!"

"Well, maybe he should go back to our posts like nothing happened." The lion whispered rather loudly, getting a nod from his Golem friend as they snuck off as if they heard nothing. Laharl had no time to deal with this shit, he never did, nor wanted to. But he must admit that he'd need to… _thank_ Etna later. The stupid trap had awaken him to what he was, and what he should be doing.

"No Demon cries and sulks their life away." Laharl muttered under his breath, knowing he was all alone in the entrance room. Or so he thought.

"Well said, Prince." Such a stunningly smug voice, one type of 'kind' confidence that only comes from one demon in all the netherworld, it could only be…

"MID-BOSS!" Cried Laharl, his face turning into complete shock which was returned by the purple-haired man as the name echoed through the halls.

"STOP CALLING ME MID-BOSS!" He cried back before coughing and returning to his 'beautiful' pose of 'beautifulness'. The blue-haired boy has to admit that he hasn't seen the man in centuries. Who knows where he worked himself off to, though in his mind, he was pretty sure the idiot just got himself tangled in the stupidest little predicament like getting trapped in a giant flower or something. Whichever it might be, the man was back to bother him day by day. Laharl could only notice the happiness in his heart for a new punching bag. The man continued, as Laharl speculated, the boy not really listening until a certain point, "Where is the dear blonde maiden?"

Hurt filled the boy's blood-red eyes as he turned around abruptly, angrily, and stuck his large hands in his pockets, "She has a contract to marry someone else." He didn't mean to have said that in the way he had, or maybe he had. However it was suppose to be said, Mid-boss had noticed rather immediately in the context…

…his little boy was in love. "Music!" The man clapped, the vassals randomly rushing into the scene, a different instrument in hand. And whatever had happened at that moment, no one knew, but with a push from Mid-boss, the blue-haired boy had no choice but to…

…sing.

"If there's a prize for rotten judgement…" His eyes rolled as he remembered the ditzy blonde that used to inhabit his castle a month ago, "I guess I already won that." He shrugged, tossing himself over a step, sitting and resting his head on his hands while glaring at his vassals who were magically there with the instruments, "No wo-man is worth the aggravation." He growled at the thought of the love-freak dancing around about the bouts of love and whatnot. Though angry at the memory, he knew deep inside how much he missed it. However, he stood and turned away, brushing it off with a hand, "That's ancient history, been there, done that."

Mid-boss laughed and jumped in, the vassals without horns also joining in. "Who you think you're kidding? She's the earth and heaven to you, try to keep it hidden, honey we can see right through you." Laharl walked around the entrance room, ignoring the mid-boss and vassals that had started to happily tango behind him.

"Oh no!" He cried back, turning around immediately to glare with red eyes, but the group of singing nerds had made their way up the stairs already as he did.

"Boy, you can't conceal it, we know what you're feeling, who you're thinking of!" The group twirled in a dance as Laharl stomped upstairs, walking past them into the throne room.

"No Chance, no way, I won't say it, no, no." He sat on his throne, growling as the group followed him into the room.

"You swoon," The group exaggerated swooning, "you sigh" then sighing, "why deny it, oh, oh."

The boy rolled his eyes again, gagging at his very own vassals antics, back to the point, they can't deserve to be called demons, "It's too cliché, I won't say I'm in love."

"Do-do, do-do, la-la-la…" The vassals went back to their posts with the instruments, mid-boss following Laharl as the boy got up and stalked up and down the throne room angrily.

"I thought my heart had learned its lesson," Laharl felt his heart sink into depression as he dragged his hand down a picture of his mother, a thought of the red prinny entering his mind, "It feels so good when you start out." He moved away from the picture, making his way around the throne as mid-boss stifled a giggle while following him, "My head is screaming, 'get a grip, man!'" He held his head and growled as he noticed the door towards Flonne's room, he walked towards it, barely singing the next part heart-filled like it should be, "Unless you're dying to cry your heart out."

The vassals immediately marched after him, "You keep on denying, who you are and how you're feeling." Laharl stalked across the room, occasionally fixing a part of the room that got out of place, cherishing the long-lost smell, and contentment he once had when near her, however, he shook it off, and sat on her bed, holding his head tight. "Baby, we're not buying, hun, we saw you hit the ceiling!"

The boy gripped his head more, screaming out, "Oh no!"

"Face it like a grown up," This comment made Laharl twitch in anger, "when you gonna own up that you got, got, got it bad!" Laharl made a 'hmph' noise, getting up once more.

"No chance, no way, I won't say it, no, no." He stopped near one of the old staffs he had given as a gift to her, smiling as he remembered her tripping over air that day.

"Give up, Give in, check the grin you're in love." Laharl blinked out of it, eye twitching as his smile went back to a frown. He dropped the staff and looked at the next item. Their acolyte's arrow sat upon the desk. That day, the blonde girl had used tape to fix it when they were in the midst of a battle, and after the battle, dear Sora had given the girl the arrow as a thank you. His heart wanted to jump out of his chest when he had remembered the girl's grin that day, it was from one cheek to the other, afterall, her smile was like no other, "You're doing flips, read our lips you're in love." They copied the last part of the sentence without words, making Laharl throw the arrow at them, his face steadily heating up in anger.

"You're way off base, I won't say it!" He moved across the desk once more, abruptly turning away from the rest of the items, his face more red in blush than anger, "Get off my case, I won't say I'm in love."

By now, Etna was bothered by the random music downstairs, and when she had made her way to the throne room and noticed that there was no one at their posts, curiosity peaked up in her skull. The singing and music was coming from Flonne's room. Of course, she followed.

The group began charging around the room, replaying the chorus as half of them replayed as Laharl, "No chance, No way, I won't say it, no, no" the other half replaying as themselves, "Give up, give in, check the grin you're in love" mid-boss now following the boy who had made his way to the window, staring out at flames underneath the castle.

Etna was sure surprised at this, but only kept her voice down when she noticed a certain someone was singing too.

Laharl turned around and yelled, "This scene won't play, I won't say I'm in love." The vassals danced about, surrounding him with content smiles.

"Boy, don't be proud, it's okay, you're in love." They laughed as Laharl yelled a _**no**_ once more, causing them to one by one crawl out of the room, however to continue the music as he turned around and laid his head on the windowsill.

The music softened as he imagined the girl's smiling face once more, smiling himself as he sighed out the last few words, "At least out loud, I won't say I'm in love…"

Etna outwardly laughed at this, but for once, innerly felt very, very sorry for the kid. Thus she decided that the blackmail of him trapped in a net was enough for the day, and she walked into the room, as if nothing happened. Mid-boss immediately sank into the closet upon the entrance of the red-head, which made Laharl turn immediately to the man, "Mid-boss?" He asked before getting tapped on the shoulder.

"Hey, maybe he should go to the fairy region, to check on Flonne." The blue-haired boy gave a 'hmph' before proudly laughing.

"That's not all we're gonna do, we're getting Flonne back!"

To be Continued…

**This show was brought to you by Taro-Milk-Products. **

**Support us by buying delicious, fresh milk from little Taro-san, it's moo-licious! **

**A/N****: LOL Yeah, sing, sorry, men, women, sorry. Laharl x Flonne forever right? Next chapter I'll explain what's going on at Flonne's side of the world. Oh yay, tune in. Sorry it's short (Oh god, I'm sorry) it's just that I wanted to stop somewhere XD;;; I hope you guys enjoy. I'm glad you liked the last chapter! Ovate the Fools, Koko-chan's out. **


	3. Where is the love?

**A/N****: Sorry for the late update! I wanted to get a bit further in the game before continuing ^^;**

------

Tiny sobs emitted from inside the dark walls of the room, a shiny amulet in a pale hand shimmering in the moonlight. There was no one else, not even the tiniest fairy, awake. It was only her, with the beautiful soft blonde hair that flowed down past her backside, and beautiful baby blue eyes that could probably have somehow looked a lot better than they did.

Flonne was not enjoying her new way of life.

But wait, let's wind back a bit, why exactly did this happen?

**Ovate the Fools Chapter 3: Where is the love?**

Flonne felt empty.

She watched the blue-haired demon walk across the white flowers slowly, scarf floating in the calm breeze, before he took off into the air and flew inside the ship. She didn't even budge by the time the ship had disappeared from view. But she didn't cry, no, she knew it had to have happened for a reason… that maybe, she and Laharl, no matter how close they've been able to get during the last few years, weren't meant to be. That their love had always been forbidden, the love between an angel-trainee (though now fallen) and the overlord of the netherworlds… but it just wasn't fair!

A cold, almost lacking any sign of feeling, hand gripped her shoulder. He was just probably trying to comfort her, trying to tell her that it would be alright.

But it was the first time she ever jerked away from that kind of comfort.

She held a dark look in her eyes and brushed off the shoulder that had been touched. Biting her lip, she gave a weak response, "um… let's just get back, Tezeres. There's a lot to be done."

She walked ahead of him before flying into the air, trying to find a vessel to go back to the netherworlds in. Tezeres followed wordlessly, gripping a shiny object in his hand.

The Seraph looked after them, a frown on his face.

"Why did you do it?"

He didn't turn around. "… they weren't getting close fast enough, no matter how they put it, this would happen somehow. At least we can watch over them this way."

The purple-haired man walked up from behind him and put a hand on his shoulder, "And what if it's just puppy-love?"

"That is what I want to find out. That's why I let him do it."

"…" The purple-haired man gave out a little chuckle, "okay. Makes sense. May I interfere?"

"If it's you," The Seraph pointed out, mixing the baking stuff calmly, "I think the correct term is 'help', not 'interfere'."

"I love how you know me too well." He grinned and took off, disappearing within seconds, leaving the Seraph to chuckle to himself.

"This will be amusing."

------

Flonne was getting everything she wanted.

The castle in the fairy region was nothing like where Laharl lived. It was always sunny, but not too hot, and there were beautiful flowers and plants all around, well kept by the fairy-people.

Her bed was huge, and her room was the second biggest in the castle. It was surrounded by beautiful flowers that she always had the delightful experience of sniffing when she had the chance.

If her foot itched, servants would come in and massage it.

If the bed was too hard, servants would come in and add more pillows.

If her flowers were beginning to die, servants would come in and cater them.

She even got anything that suit her appetite.

No doubt, she had much better treatment than she did with Laharl. However, this was all just the superficial stuff. Nothing mad her happier than she was with Laharl.

She rarely saw Tezeres. He was always up in his room. Occasionally, the servants would come in and tell her stories of his heroicness to the fairy-people. But she never got to confirm if any of the tales were true.

She barely got to get out of her room either. Her food was always brought to her, and when she requested a walk, the fairies would distract her with something else. She couldn't go to his room at all, even in the rare times she got out of the room.

The only times she saw Tezeres was during Sunday dinners, the only time she got to get out of the castle, to eat outside in the backyard. Even then, he rarely spoke, and gave occasional grins to her before leaving.

Flonne did not love Tezeres.

She missed Laharl. She missed the way he got angry, and the way he'd play video games and ask her for some food, the way he smiled at her when she did something stupid, the way he would secretly hold her hand when she was scared. She even missed him making fun of her cooking. She missed him, and she felt like the world was going to crash if she didn't get to see his antennae-blue hair and his readable blood-red eyes.

She was depressed.

No more did she smile. No more did she talk. No more did she eat. She was almost going anorexic from the lack of food intake, and even her swimsuit was baggy. Her wings didn't shine as much, and her hair was always muzzled. She always carried a forlorn frown, and an off-distance stare. The servants were so worried about her that they stopped telling her stories and focused more on helping her eat and such.

It had been a month, and a week with no food. Flonne didn't look any better, and her favorite flowers in the room were dying because she refused the servants who wanted to cure them. It was already to the point where she didn't get out of bed. Finally, Tezeres found that he had to 'do something' about it.

He came to her room with a very angry expression.

"Hi." She said simply before turning away to stare into space again.

"Why aren't you eating, dear Flonne?" He sounded sincere, but anyone would read behind this mask. He was angry.

"I'm not hungry." She said simply, glaring at the ceiling.

"How can that be true? There are many things to eat, and you look like you're about to die from lack of food."

Flonne would admit to herself she felt hungry at that moment. However, she didn't admit it outloud.

"Flonne, shall I help you get your appetite back?"

She hated how he said her name. "No thank you."

He had it.

In a swift movement, his hand was next to her neck, and he was on top of her, staring into her eyes. "Flonne, dear. I want you to eat."

She shivered, and wanted to push him off, but was too weak to do so. He pushed himself upon her more, almost grinning.

"You will oblige."

She could only cry into the night as he pushed her mouth open with his own, as he took some fruit and forced it down her throat. She could only be disgusted with herself as he left her in the room, naked and filled with his essence.

She tried to escape, to get out somehow, but she ended up laying on the desk, crying, holding the amulet Laharl had gotten back for her. She was destroyed. And there was no true reason to it.

For once, she had doubt in the seraph, and felt herself feeling like she should jump off the castle balcony.

She was ruined.

"Laharl." She murmured, water pouring out of her eyes.

Flonne was not enjoying her new way of life.

------

**This was brought to you by Dragonwood! Need a fire? They do it as small as a simple fireplace or as big as terrorizing a village! Hire a dragonwood today!**

**A/N****: O_O Yes, he raped her! How rough! Will Laharl make it in time before Flonne is lost forever in a mentally-scarred state, or will he be able to save her?! NEXT TIME ON OVATE THE FOOLS!**


	4. I'm Talking About Love

**A/N****: I really wanted to write this after getting three new reviews. Thank you everyone! I hope this to be my first finished fic, so I'm going to try to put my mind to getting it done ^^ Enjoy! **

Laharl did not enjoy his trip to the Fairy Region… which wasn't any surprise.

"Hey Prince, you sure about this? We could just call them over to the castle."

"Shut up." He replied dryly, face glowing blue, "We're already here, damnit, I'm not going back through that forest of… forest of…"

"Love and flowers?"

"**SHUT UP**!"

**Chapter 4: I'm talking about love**

"I'm tired of this. I'm definitely barging in." Etna sighed, playing with her tail.

"Don't you want to 'reverse' the contract? Wouldn't it be smart to compromise in a fake-friendly way?"

"Etna, take a look at the thing," He growled, pointing at the castle. "It's huge, pink, white, shiny, and covered with flowers and hearts," a deep breath, "**LIKE HELL I'LL BE 'FRIENDLY' AND COMPROMISE**."

The red-head giggled and licked the lollipop she had easily stolen from a passerby Fairy. "Mmhmm, have fun with that, Prince."

"**HEY ANYONE HOME**?!" He called. Almost instantly, there were crashes and booms emitting from the interior. Seconds later, Tezeres was at the door with a gleaming smile.

"Welcome prince, here to visit my fiancé I presume?"

He had to stab himself in the side to keep from gagging at the 'f' word. "Yeah. Is she doing alright?"

'_Oh, so he did listen to my advice_.' Etna sighed inwardly, still remembering the episode in the castle. If that was the Prince she has to deal with for the rest of eternity, she'd have to kill herself and move to Celestia as a prinny for better life conditions.

"Yes, she's doing just fine I assure you. She loves it here, and she wanted me to relay a message to you that she has no interest in returning." He fluttered his wings behind him haughtily. "She does not wish to see you."

"I really don't care what she likes or not, and your _fiancé_," a gag, "or not, she's my vassal, which means she is property of the overlord, and I say it's only right that I see her."

"Smart move." Etna whispered to herself, sucking her lollipop with an evil grin.

"This is the Fairy region, and I am indeed king. Even if you are my overlord," He sniffed and stuck his nose in the air, "I still control everything around here. You are not allowed to see her."

"That gives you no damn right to…!" Etna held him back with her frail arms and sighed, cutting him off.

"Sir, Laharl is the _overlord_," Laharl was shocked into silence. That was a first, "if you're a citizen anywhere on this netherworld, then you are indeed lower than he is, no matter what type of king you are."

"Yes, but I have the contract." He said, almost too fast for anyone to hear. He brought out the cursed piece of paper and jabbed it in front of their faces, "She belongs to me now, which means you have no right to see her."

Surely, the argument he stated could have been more effective earlier in the conversation, but then again, who said this Fairy was anything near intelligent?

Laharl opened his mouth to say something, then shut it. Biting his lip, he grabbed Etna's arm and dragged her away, sulking. Contracts are unbreakable.

Tezeres chuckled then shut the door, only to be met by the saddened eyes of _his _angel.

"W-why did he leave?"

"Flonne dear…" He put the contract away, "He wanted to tell me that he definitely didn't want you back anymore."

She looked at him, at first in disbelief, but it faded into sorrow. In seconds she was back up in her room, crying her eyes out. The man could only smirk before returning to his own.

This was too easy.

------

"Fucking fish."

A giant orange fish gave him a nice and steady glare before swimming off, holding its face up and wagging its tail more, splashing water in his face.

"Yeah… well, Fuck you too!" The fish was long gone when he had said that. He groaned then sat down growling on the rock.

"I come to visit, and you're cursing at fish?" He didn't turn around, only skidding rocks down the river.

"Yeah, well, what's it to you?" His scarf moved closer to him protectively as his voice wriggled. His pure red eyes were shimmering in the reflection of the water.

"I guess I should have gotten Rozalin to drop off Hanako then." The older huffed, taking a seat next to the boy, "Weird to ask, but anything new?"

"No." The red-haired human(-demon-thing) gave a loud sigh.

"Well you don't like any overlord I'd like to have. Somehow, I'm more than sure that you're lying to me with that little 'no'."

"Foolish human… demon thing." Laharl huffed, "Just get the fuck out of here, okay?"

"Hn." The taller said slowly before standing with a frown and walking away. He was stopped mid-step, however when the boy called back.

"W-wait." It was weak, almost incoherent. But that definitely didn't sound like it came out of Laharl's mouth, "Adell was it? …Well…"

"And how can a brainless human like me do to help you?" Adell threw the biting remark on accident, not even sure where it came from.

"…" Laharl opened his mouth in shock… _the second I decided to be open about things_, "You know what? Never mind."

Adell blinked then chuckled, "Sorry, I didn't mean that in any mean way." He made his way back and sat down next to the blue-haired boy, grinning. "So there is something wrong."

"Hmph." Laharl growled, "I'm just wondering if you and overlord Zenon's relationship is doing just fine."

"She prefers Rozalin." Adell pointed out, "And…" he blushed, trying to hide a sheepish grin tugging at the corners of his mouth, "We're doing great."

"Hmph." Laharl repeated, but this time with a tinge of some type of emotion… jealousy maybe?

"And what about you? Any _love_ come into your life yet?"

That word.

"_Demons can love too…"_

_God damn it!_

The overlord turned away, the tears were spilling, "…it was fucking stolen from me a second time."

Adell's eyes grew wide, surprised he wasn't hit back with a remark about how disgusting the word was… but instead a confession on what was going on.

"Where is she then?" He asked, slowly and with a calm, caring voice, "Where's Flonne?"

------

How the fuck he knew it was Flonne, Etna would never know.

"Hey, what's big brother and shorty talking about in there?" Hanako spat, glaring at the two in the room.

Hanako, being born demon, had no choice but to stay demon. She now lived in the castle to train under the watchful eyes of Etna, and went home to visit every now and then. She had just come back from a home-visit and wasn't sure what to expect. Etna already had her packing for a three month mission, it'd probably just get worse with her around.

"They're talking about whatever the hell grown up talk about." Etna huffed, handing her a lollipop, "Don't worry, it's stupid. And really cheesy."

"Shorty can be cheesy?" She asked, laughing evilly, "that's a shocker."

"I know." Etna sighed, "It's pretty scary, considering who the Prince is."

"Say, where's that ditzy blonde girl?"

Etna smirked, "She fell in a river somewhere."

"Really? You didn't save her?"

"No. It was under contract."

Hanako huffed, "What was under contract, I don't get it! How can you have a contract to drown in a river?"

"You're a curious, demanding girl." Etna laughed, "let's just go Hanako, before you remind me more of me."

Hanako blinked before grabbing her bags and following Etna to the dimensional gate, taking a quick glance at the note the older demon had left behind.

_Prince,_

_Go fucking fix yourself up : ) _

_Me and Hanako will be back in three months, and if you haven't got yourself out of the gutter, I'm killing you and claiming the overlord throne as my own._

_Have fun, you silly bastard._

_- Etna _

------

**This was brought to you by Adell's Martial Art classes!!! **

**Adell: What the hell!? I never said I'm holding classes! I don't teach, I fight!**

**Come and join today!**

**A/N****: Oh noez! Etna's leaving Laharl, and Adell's going to somehow help?! AND LAHARL'S SLOWLY GOING OOC?! OH NOEZ!!! TUNE IN NEXT TIME ON **_**OVATE THE FOOLS**_**!!!!!!! **


	5. Story about Love

Rozalin bit her lip as she slowly held her hand out to the birds. Her pale face was slowly growing paler in the fear that she might hurt the creatures.

She was relieved to see that the birds happily accepted the food from her hand fearlessly.

When the animals had finished their meal, she stood and wiped the sweat off her forehead, inwardly telling herself 'mission accomplished' and walking back towards the house.

She's been slowly trying to become 'friends' with everything, and 'learn' not to be dangerous and accept anything that comes near her instead of destroy it. There were ten gravestones for birds behind the house, but she was slowly getting better at it. Even though she was still overruling overlord, she enjoyed her life in Veldime and decided it was best to keep her identity secret and live the kind of normal life she had wanted as 'Zenon' there with Adell.

She didn't even like that name anymore. She preferred the life she had after reincarnating herself.

Brushing some blonde strands off her face, she adjusted her PJs and hopped up the steps to the house, staring ahead at the door. "Hm… I'm rather hungry." She told herself, spinning the knob and creaking it open. "--!"

"Hey, Roz… I'm home." Adell said casually, loaning some tea to another being inhabiting the house. The being rubbed his temples and glared at the cup with saggy, blackened eyes. He was… hammered.

She blinked a moment then rubbed her eyes, staring in shock at the drunken visitor, "W-what are you doing here, Laharl?!"

Adell looked from Rozalin to Laharl; then Laharl to Rozalin, and chuckled sheepishly, "Uerm… long story."

**Chapter 5: Story about Love**

Flonne trekked back and forth in her room, hands entangled behind her, eyes glaring steadily at the patters on the carpet. "Why. Would. He. Do. That?!" Tears spilled from the sides of her face as she gave up the thought-process and fell backwards on her bed. "He couldn't have just given up… i-it's not like him!"

"You're right. That's totally not like him."

"Wah--!" Flonne jumped up to be covered with a foolish grin… one that was vaguely similar to Laharl's… well, after taking a second look, no not really. "Mid-boss! What are you doing in here… wait, how did you even get in here?"

"The mysteries of the world are always mysterious and unanswered, dear child." He smiled and rubbed her blond head.

She pouted, "Well, if you can get in here, why can't Laharl? …why doesn't he… why didn't he come and save me?" She closed her eyes and shook her head to the left, "…why am I even talking about it… I should just live with it—it was the seraph's idea."

'_This girl must really be stupid._' Mid-boss told himself. "I don't know~!" He hinted, coughing a bit, "Lamington definitely didn't look like himself when he approved the contract, Flonne dear."

"No. I know he wouldn't get hypnotized like how Etna and Laharl thought… sir Lamington is too strong." Her lips wobbled as she gripped the sheets, "As unfair as it is… this was his choice… I should just deal with it."

'_Ah. So she is smarter than she seems. However, she's thinking too much into it… which makes her stupid_.'

Mid-boss rolled his eyes, '_I don't even think that made sense. Aw to hell with it. I'd better stop pondering and wrap this up_.'

"Eh." He said, or rather, mumbled, holding her scrunched hand, "Dear… do you think the Seraph would ever wish for your unhappiness?"

"…" She thought about it for a moment, giving a cute little dejected face to the floor, "N-no…"

Well, as serious as he wanted to be, Mid-boss couldn't help but make a blissful face and grin, '_she's so cute!! I sure as hell ain't losing her for my daughter in law_!'

"Um… Mid-boss?" She asked, looking at his face, "you look like a whale."

"WHALE." The sunset subsided into an empty desert in his mind. In a random depression, he sobbed, "whale…"

Now the Angel was just confused, "were you saying something?"

"Ah yes," The Dark Adonis coughed a bit and continued, "Maybe he's just using this as a trial for you… because as you and I know," He made a very stupid looking pose, "true love conquers all."

"Yes!" Flonne stood and glared directly at the door, grinning, "True love MUST triumph!" She turned her head with a thankful smile, "right? …--!"

As fast as he appeared, mid-boss had disappeared. But Flonne didn't feel alone, in fact, she felt more loved than ever. With a kind grin, she smiled at the air, "I know you care about him too, Mr. Dark Adonis… thanks so much."

In an immediate retaliation, she called in the fairies, "Fairies, I'm hungry, bring me a lot of food! A lot of food!"

Almost in a rage, the demons rushed out, gathering ingredients to cook up.

"D'awww…." The ex-overlord grinned, watching the blonde eat up the days she had lost. "Now to check on my baby boy." With that, he leaned back into a dark portal, leaving Flonne to fix her own mess.

------

"So, what brings you all the way out here?" Rozalin asked finally, as she made herself comfortable in the seat next to Adell.

The boy gave a drunk-like face to her then smashed his head into the desk, "ughhh." He responded. After that, Rozalin figured it was best not to ask interrogate him yet. Instead, she turned to Adell.

"What were you two doing last night?" She glared at the red-head who backed up, "Wait. It wasn't me, it was all him, I just bailed him out of there."

She turned to the blue-haired demon for more answers, but as if on cue, he was snoozing in front of his tea, arms around his head like a child.

"You'd better explain to me how someone as childish as he got into a club along with that story, Adell."

Adell sat back and put his arms behind his head, staring at her, "Damn, for a demon… you really don't know much about demon customs do you?"

"…just tell me the story, fool!"

"Okay, okay… a week ago, I left to drop off Hanako…"

-----

"So that's the story… if Lamington was hypnotized, doesn't the contract get revoked?"

"Not for the demons." Laharl flicked water with a stick and glared, "contracts with hypnotism is like an award of honor for demons… and him hypnotizing the seraph HAS to be the best award yet… it's not going to help me any if I tell someone about it. You humans just have such a weak and 'fair' society."

The red head skid a rock across the lake, hitting it about sixteen times before it sank, "And so…"

"So what?"

"Why isn't it legal to just disobey a contract then?"

"Well duh, you stupid human. Contracts are used to _trick_ those 'fair' idiots into doing something stupid for us demons. Going against contracts is a very, very low thing to do. Not only will the strip me of my overlord title, but they'll throw me in the pits of jail… what's the use of retrieving Flonne then?"

"Can't you just beat down all those demons?" Adell picked up another rock, "I know you're pretty strong."

"Did you remember that girl is the overlord of overlords?" Another rock was skidded, only seven skips this time.

"Well yeah… but—"

"There ARE overlords out there stronger than me… and it's not only MY netherworld who would turn against me, but THEIRS too… I can't do anything about that. Not to mention Etna would probably be the first to kill me and strip me of my status." He huffed, "That girl is fucking scary."

"…she is?"

"Hell yeah, she had a crush on my dad!"

"Oh… in that sense."

Silence overtook the two again. This seriously was a lose-lose situation, and neither were getting anywhere by talking like this.

"Can I stay for a bit?" Adell asked suddenly.

Laharl looked at him weird. Adell knew he could, though, even if Laharl would have said no. However, the answer he got was:

"Why not."

-----

"So that's what happened. I feel very sorry now. I never knew he could get into such a depression… but then again, I do believe he inwardly loved that angel. I can tell where he's coming from."

Adell nodded and held her hand, giving her very saddened eyes, "Yeah. And he's definitely not the person we've known for two years." He played with the ring on her ring finger and sighed, "For the three days I stayed over, all he ever did was get up, eat, go somewhere to kill some large monster, which was usually too strong for him to beat, came home either half-dead, or barely alive, but still somehow triumphant, put down the prize he won for the area in Flonne's room, then went to bed. I figured this was just how he coped with anger, and that after a while, he'd just get okay and move on, or at least actually DO something about the situation, but he didn't. Last night, he didn't beat the monster and lost half of his inventory, which was a lot of important stuff, including his sword." Rozalin nodded and frowned, "He didn't say much to me in the week, actually, I spent the entire time hanging around and talking to the vassals most of the time, so I didn't know what was coming next."

"Where was Etna and Hanako in all of this then?" Rozalin asked innocently.

"They went on a vacation, probably because Etna would rather Hanako see Laharl so weak. But this only made it worse. I don't think he's talked at all since the episode at the river. When he read the note, he wasn't shocked, more of happy about it, and then he went off to half kill himself… and from the stuff I see in Flonne's room, he's been doing that for a while now."

Rozalin sighed, "Then what about the club, how did that happen?"

"As I was saying, the yesterday, he didn't beat the monster, and I think that gave him the idea that he should just give up. So he did, and for the first time in his life, unlike other demons who usually visit a club within their first thousand years, went out to get himself drunk."

------

"Where are you going this time? You're seriously hurt, you know."

"I know that." The boy growled, scarf whipping around dangerously.

Adell didn't say anything in return, he only glared at the demon, as if he were his very father, worried sick.

"I'm just going out. I need to get my mind off something, and if you were smart, you wouldn't follow me, you foolish human." He slammed the door to the main room without another word, going off to the dimensional guide.

Adell frowned at the leftover depression in the castle, glaring at the door as Laharl's vassals crawled out from the cracks they were hiding in. "Whatever he's doing, it's probably not too safe." The lion-like one said, frowning.

"You will… follow him right, Adell?" The Golem sighed, staring.

"…yeah. Yeah I will." With a haughty curse, he flung a bag around his back and started off after the overlord.

The vassals looked after him with frowns on their faces.

"All for that one little angel."

"Fallen angel." The other corrected.

"This looks a lot like beauty and the beast, but in a demented kind of way."

"Just shut up guys and watch, it's interesting."

"Hey share that pop corn!"

Adell walked back inside with a sigh, "well, the moment that was supposed to be delivered was completely ruined. Thanks a lot."

"Hey, it's not our fault!" The golem waved his oversized arms around. "It's getting too depressing around here."

"Yeah! Just trying to lighten the mood!" The dragon sighed.

Adell glared, "You demons are weird."

"Same to you, human~!" Danced the statue, giggling and eating popcorn.

And with that, Adell just… went to find Laharl.

------

**This was brought to you by SATELITV!!! Come and watch ALL the news about the netherworlds!**

**A/N****: THIS IS SO RANDOM I KNOW!! XD And Adell hasn't finished his story yet! I hope I'll update soon O_O Thank you guys for reviewing and stuff! **


	6. What we do for Love

**A/N****: Herm heh Merm. X3 –attacked by hordes of ducks-**

"Sir Tezers! Sir Tezeres!" Dim eyes looked to the door and glared. The servant jumped back a few feet and bowed, "Please spare my life please spare me…!" The ruler fairy 'humphed' and walked down the steps to approach his servant…

…only to trip and fall over his own cape and come crashing face first into the servant.

The other fairy flew back a few or more feet and choked, "nnughhhh" he said, using cure on himself and making his way to Tezeres who was crying on the floor.

"I can't do it, how am I going to become overlord like this?"

"There, there, sir Tezeres, we have some good news."

"Good news?" The fairy nodded carelessly, only to jump in shock as another voice repeated the question.

"Good News?"

"WAHHHHGHHHHHHHH!!!!" The fairy ran away screaming, dropping all the papers he had in his hands. Tezeres looked after him with solem eyes and sighed.

"You scared another one, Gol."

A large furry monster, who definitely didn't belong in the fairy kingdom, walked out of the darkness and stared, "Who cares, we'll be out of here soon anyway. Things are going as planned yes?"

"Gol… do you and I really need to go out of hiding? I like it here… a lot." The fairy pouted and pointed his fingers together.

"As long as we're not overlords, we'll be rotted out and killed. However, not one of them will be a problem… it's King Laharl I'm worried about. Until we get rid of him, we're never going to be free."

"But then how are we going to beat him…?"

Gol chuckled and read the papers on the floor, "We're not. He's going to kill himself." He threw the papers in Tezeres' face.

The fairy shuffled through the papers and gasped.

"He was spotted at the netherworld bar?!"

**Chapter 6: What we do for Love**

"Oh, he looks just like a baby!"

"Mom, please, he's about one point five thousand years older than you!"

"Oh, stop flattering me, Adell!"

"Augh."

Slowly, red eyes stumbled open, scrunching at the natural light behind the shadows before him.

"He's waking up?"

"Yeah, I think so."

Slowly, his vision straightened out, adding detail to the shadows that crowded around him, and in front of him was a very silly puffy face, reddened eyes and pale, it was so familiar. He reached out with a little mumble and touched the face, caressing it, "F-Flonne?"

"WAAAHHHGHHHH!!!!!" Came his reply, his head was smacked by some weird, sharp, inanimate object, and in an immediate frenzy, his eyes cleared up completely.

The one he was touching was a child, no older than ten in human years, with grey-ish blue messy hair and demon-red eyes. Laughter erupted from beyond him.

But there was one person who wasn't laughing, "Taro, calm down… you know he doesn't feel well."

"Sorry, master Rozalin."

_Rozalin_. "Wait!" The blue-haired overlord sat up, only to be hit by a headache worse than the hit he just received, it felt like someone was continuously screaming inside his head. "nnngh." He held his head in sheer pain and closed his eyes. Thinking can happen later.

"Oh dear, he's suffering a hangover, dear, go and grab a bag, he'll let out anytime soon!"

"Yes, honey!" There was more scurrying outside of his vision, and he didn't even try to attempt to understand what the lady said after 'hangover'. All he cared about at the moment was the fact that his stomach felt like it was hopping all the way up his throat and his head was currently enjoying a riot.

"Hey, Laharl, you should lay down again." A hand was put on his shoulder and was softly pushing him back down on the cushion he was laying on. He refused and felt his face definitely turn a shade of green. "Oh gosh, mother, he's hacking!"

"Honey! Hurry with that bag!"

"I have it, I have it!" More scurrying. His head was running in circles.

"D_aaad_!!!" He knew that voice. Too much spinning. Can't think.

"I'm back with the bag!"

"Blleeghghhhh!!!"

------

"Well that obviously didn't go well." _Ha, way to state the obvious_. "How are you feeling now?"

"Better." Was the simple answer he gave. He refused to look the other man in the eye.

The blonde demon walked into the room holding water, staring blankly at the two fighters before sitting at the side of the couch near Laharl's feet and letting her own two cents out, "Well, now that you're awake, I want the rest of that story."

"Story?" Laharl countered immediately. Adell glared at him.

"Say, I'd like to hear it too. If I hadn't come in at the time, those demons would have taken advantage to the fact you were drunk."

"I was drunk!?"

Well, obviously, it isn't going to be easy getting the story out of Laharl, let alone help him remember it.

"Yes, you were drunk. Why do you think you threw up this morning?" And it was sure a hassle, whatever Laharl ate was definitely a lot, and it stunk, real bad, like dead cow.

"…" He glanced at his lap and growled, "I just went there to ask for competitors who wanted to trade items with me. I didn't have enough money to buy new stuff, and I wanted my old sword back."

That definitely sounded like Laharl, but how much of it was true? Why could he just beat up an assembly and steal all their money? Why didn't he just go back with more friends to take back his items?

Why a bar?

"I was talking to a few demons, and they called me a weakling. I don't blame them, due to the stress I started sounding like a beggar. They pushed me down on a seat and told me to take a drink. I refused, but it was true I was getting really thirsty. I ordered some water and sipped it down. I didn't taste anything out of the ordinary in the drink, but I definitely find that the time where everything gets fuzzy."

"They must have spiked it. I don't even think the bartenders were at your side." Adell commenting, growling and crossing his arms, "Demons are so demoralized. Why not just fight your enemies head on?" He received a jab in the chest.

"Don't go off about that again, Adell, just listen." He complied and sat down next to her. Laharl continued.

"There's not much after that. All I remember was screaming, and laughing, and for some reason, I think I was in a drinking contest, and I found myself surrounded by ugly faces."

Adell snorted, "I think that's when I came in and dragged you out. They all had their weapons in hand and were about to All on One you while you were too weak to respond. I gave a leaving punch to a few of them and ran you to the portal here as fast as I could."

"Mnn." Rozalin responded, looking at the two solemn faces. That was too short, but it's just like boys to leave out the juicy details, especially the ones that mattered. "This isn't getting us anywhere. Say, who did you say that demon was? The ones who took Flonne away?"

"Tezeres…?" Laharl found himself blinking as she screamed for a slight moment.

"That… pervert?"

Both Laharl and Adell blinked at her, _what the hell?_

"You know him, Roz?" Adell asked first. She nodded.

"It was in my Zenon time… he was the worst stalker I ever had."

"We can use this against him, can't we?" Adell responded, Laharl's demon ears perking up to the sound.

"…but how?"

Adell smirked and crossed his arms. The other two watched his mouth curve into an evil smirk. "We'll hold a party."

"A party?" Laharl growled, "This isn't the time to be lighthearted, you idiot human."

"A party hosted by overlord Zenon." With a smirk, he pointed to his girlfriend, who blushed in response.

"Are you crazy?!"

"I'll protect you."

"But demons from all over will come to slay me!"

"I'll protect you."

"There will be millions!"

"I'll protect you."

Rozalin sighed and stared, this man has got to be a Aries, once he has his mind made up, it's made up. The only thing to do now is to agree and hope he was a clue on what the hell he's doing. "Fine, you'd better keep to your word."

"When haven't I?" Rozalin sighed a second time. He got her there.

But that grin—it was unnerving. "You're going to enjoy this fight, aren't you?"

"Hahhh."

"So wait," Laharl interjected, frowning, "How does this get Flonne back to me?"

"Easy." Adell laughed, "It'll be a party for everyone _and _their lovers!"

This was a very stupid idea mad by a very stupid man…

…but even Laharl agrees that it just might work.

------

"Flonne, I've heard you've been eating."

She glared at him with a mouthful of meat.

Tezeres laughed sheepishly and sat next to her. She pulled out her staff and bonked him on the head.

"H-hey!!! What was that for, dear?"

"Don't call me dear, I'm not your dear."

"Well, neither are you _his_." She stopped chewing and glared at the far end of the table.

"Leave me alone."

Whatever happened the day before definitely changed her attitude. He'd have to fix that.

Swiftly, he moved across the room and pinned her to the ground, kissing her and licking off any stain left on her mouth.

She fought back, kicking and pushing, but alas was too weak, his eyes took away half of her power.

"Let go!" She screamed. He pulled off the white fabric on her arms and rubbed down her chest. However good he was, she felt nothing. She felt nothing but pain, like the last time this happened to her.

In a frenzy, she kicked him off, not ready to be violated again. He growled and glared at her, "Stupid girl."

"I thought you wanted to call me 'dear'."

"Owww!" Came a girly cry from the dark fairy king. He lunged for her again, but missed, when the door opened.

"Sir Tezeres!" A fairy ran into the room, holding a flyer, "There's an important notice!"

He took the paper and grinned, glancing at Flonne.

"If you don't cooperate, girl, you're going to pay. We're going to go to a party, and soon you'll miss the treatment I was giving you, soon. Fairies, dress her up for tomorrow. We're leaving to Veldime." Fairies rushed in as he shut the door with beautiful dresses.

However confident she was before, it was demolished… Tezeres was definitely holding back something.

------

**Brought to you by Demon Queen Etna's new perfume, the Sexy Beam!**

**You want to feel sexy? Buy it now, only 600,000,000HL!!**

**A/N****: AHHH THERE'S ACTUALLY A PLOT NOW!!!**

**-shot-**

**Heh. Please stay tuned!**


	7. With All of My Love

**A/N: Now that I finished the first game and started the third, HERE'S CHAPTER SEVEN~!**

"Laharl, please stop fussing."

A few loud, obnoxious crashes were heard from the kitchen. Everyone froze in fear.

"You're pulling at my antennae!"

"Well, that's just because YOU can't stay STILL."

"Argh!!!"

The few who sat patiently in the waiting room slowly started moving again, wether it be adjusting ties, fixing hats and bows, or just dusting off suits. They all looked like men and black, which was pretty scary considering where they were going.

"This suit is so expensive, though, I don't agree with going to a 'demon party' with this thing on." Adell complained, staring down at its gleaming beauty, "Those parties usually consist of tons of demon-slaughter and the raining of blood after the 'massacre'."

"I think you're expecting too much, Adell." The other teen said, lowering her red eyes at him. He rubbed the back of his head and laughed sheepishly, he did wish something like that would happen—he'd have more to kill that way and it'd be easier to protect Rozalin.

The girl only sighed at him, already reading through his thoughts. With a simple kiss on his lips, she sighed.

"They're really high-leveled demons, Adell, I want you to be careful. Promise me this."

Adell took a moment to stare down at her. She was holding back sobs. Afterall, this probably wasn't the first time she lost a lover to a huge fight—and many other friends and 'slaves' too. (Please refer to Game 2) "I promise." He said almost instantly, wrapping his arms around her.

Taro let out a puff of air and Bridget just laughed at him, still adjusting his bow.

"We're ready!" Their mom laughed, bringing out what used to be the overlord of another netherworld. There, stood a boy with gleaming red eyes and a puff of blonde hair on his head which was slightly covered by a giant top hat. There were tons of layers under his suit, however, due to the fact that Laharl had obviously been fasting in his time of distraction. Everyone frowned to this, but laughed. He didn't look like himself at all—it worked!

"What?"

"Ah, nothing, we're just finding it ironic that my mom had the skills to change someone completely."

"_Ahem_. I used to be a top-classed Ninja, my dear."

"Yeah, we all believe you mom." Taro got a knock on this head.

"Will it actually work?" Laharl asked, adjusting his "tucked in" scarf and looking around.

"Yeah." Adell gave the kid a reassuring nod before turning to everyone else, "So, everyone remember their jobs?"

**Chapter 7: With All My Love**

Flonne giggled as the fairies decorated her face with make-up. They kept dropping things. Otherwise, the fact that she was about to go to some party she had no idea about with a man she desperately despised wouldn't be so funny.

"Alright dear. You can stand now."

Flonne complied and looked at herself in the mirror.

The dress was wonderful. It frilled all the way from the waist down, but right at her knees, it split into a more transparent dress, flowing outwards until her ankles. On the top, there were no straps, and what was on her (pointed out by Laharl) flat chest were more frills, totally making up for what she didn't have there, and to match it were transparent, long gloves that reached from the mid-top of her arm all the way to her fingers. On her right chest pocket laid a beautiful flower, which went along with the pin holding the left side of her hair up with a flower. Her hair was brushed and silked until it gleamed. She looked like she was about to get married—though she was sure that it wasn't going to happen any time soon with Tezeres.

However, she frowned at the fact that she was as bony as hell, no matter how much she ate to the leading day. Deciding that sagging a little hid it a bit, she turned around and giggled. As bad as her state was, she couldn't help but love the dress—she's always wanted to wear one.

"Are you ready?" Asked the purple-haired dark fairy, who leaned on the door with a frown.

She frowned back and walked past him, "Yes." With that, she was down the flight of stairs to wait until he was.

------

Vyers loomed into the Celestian room with a frown.

"How is it going?" The Seraph asked without even turning around.

"It's going okay, I guess." He sat down on the couch, "What're you cooking? I want some—it's always good."

"It's cake, and sure." With a gleaming smile, he cut off two pieces and sat next to Vyers, handing him one.

"Thanks. You know, Flonne knows you totally faked that?"

"Ah, I should have payed more attention, she does know me quite well—I've pretty much raised her."

"Heh, I wish Laharl knew me that good. Though it seems like he did, he doesn't."

"I'm sure somewhere in his heart, he knows you're with him."

"You're right." Vyers smiled and took a bite of the cake, "Overlord Zenon is holding a party, I was wondering if you wanted to come and check on them too."

"I wish I could, but Celestia's having a baby boom, there's too many baptisms to do this afternoon." He still had that eerie smile. Vyers laughed sheepishly. "I'll leave it to you."

"You scare me sometimes." He stood up and handed his empty plate to the other man and sighed, "Alright, wish me luck. I definitely want that little trainee of yours to be my daughter-in-law."

The Seraph laughed, "That would only give me more babies to baptize."

"Oh come on," Vyers laughed, "Do you really think they're that naughty?"

"Sadly, yes." Another eerie smile.

"Eheheh, right. Well, I'm off!"

The Seraph waved and with his last words, he said, "Good luck."

------

Tezeres adjusted his tie and put a fake smile on before getting out and moving to the back to help his 'fiance' out as well.

Flonne frowned at him and got out herself. But he gave her a meager glare and added, "Remember, you'd better cooperate."

With a simple growl, she hooked arms with him awkwardly, and walked with him as their car was taken from the lot in front of the outdoor bash.

There were millions of people. Flonne even slightly memorized a lot of them. There was a white haired boy with glasses she recognized as Mao, and a dark-blue haired boy she believed was tagging along with Mao when they had passed by the highschool in their netherworld. It almost brought painfully good memories back to her heart when she travelled alongside Etna and Laharl.

Laharl.

"Welcome to the party." A blonde boy with a top-hat said. She swore she recognized such an accented voice but couldn't put her hand on it. He handed her a flyer and she put her hand on it, continuing to stare. Who was he? His blood red eyes seemed to pour so many memories into her, memories of someone. But who? He stared back, as if he was surprised, as if he were staring at an unmatched beauty. Sure she could admit those Fairies really fixed her up, but she couldn't be that pretty. That was impossible. But they held onto the paper, as if it was the only thing keeping them together. She wanted to hug him and say 'nice to see you again', but she didn't know who he was. It would be strange to say such a thing to a stranger.

"Come on, Flonne." Tezeres said suddenly, softly shoving her ahead. The blonde boy released the paper and watched them walk off.

She swore she heard him mumble under his breath, "Flonne…"

------

"Surprisingly, this doesn't seem like a demon party." Adell sighed, walking with Rozalin towards the entrance.

"I told you not to expect too much." She looked down at the blonde boy who was staring out into the mountains. "Any luck?"

"Yeah, I saw her. She was with the sick bastard, but I think she knew it was me."

"Alright then." Adell said, grinning, "Take off the wig."

"No, not now." Both Rozalin and Adell stared in disbelief, "I want to watch from a distance a little while longer. The dances are starting right?"

"Yeah." Rozalin replied, grinning. "Let's go."

With that, the three made it easily to the stones around the fountain, where everyone was already dancing. They were pretty surprised to see humans and angels there, and better yet, humans and angels dancing with demons… but then again, they looked at themselves. Where did the trend start anyway?

Adell and Rozalin gave Laharl a wink before going off to the dance floor and dancing together. Laharl watched carefully as a puff of blonde hair moved about in the crowd. She was thrown off from tons of different men due to her beauty, but in Laharl's eyes, it was like no other. She almost started to say no to every guy, rejecting them of their hands and glances, tired of the overwhelming amount of demons on the floor.

But when she saw him across the room, she hurried over and bowed, "H-Hi, nice to meet you?" She said it so awkwardly. She must have wanted to say something very different.

"Would you like a dance?" He said simply, holding his hand out.

"Y-Yes, if it's okay." Flonne mumbled, taking his hand.

Laharl didn't know if it was just him, but she danced the best when in his vicinity. Every little thing about her seemed to shine, even her stupid smile was making his heart thump. He hated this. He wanted her back.

He hated being poetic. He hated noticing things. He hated reading into things at all.

But for Flonne, it almost came naturally.

As the song ended, he helped her off the floor and smiled, "Please come with me."

She nodded, almost in a trance, as they made their way deep into a forest.

To her, he was so familiar. His eyes, the way he talked, the way he would be so vauge on certain things. She loved it, but hated it. How could she love anyone else?

It may have been a boy she forgot thousands of years ago.

But she couldn't be imagining anyone else than _him _could she be?

He took her into the forest and he looked about before taking his hat off and running a hand through his hair—only, his hair fell right off.

"Fucking good to be out of that thing, it was hot."

His blue hair was matted and she was more than surprised to see him—Laharl was there. Laharl took her out of the party, danced with her, made her almost fall in love with someone other than him.

Okay, true, that goes a bit too far, but.

"Laharl?"

"That's right Flonne, I'm going to get you out of there."

"We're outside the party, though…"

"No, stupid" He growled, leaning up and running a hand through her silkened hair, I'm not going to let him take you back. You belong to me."

She didn't know whether or not she meant as a vassal, or as her dreams would say it, a lover, but she knew something when me moved up and licked at a part of her neck. He smirked and took a bite.

At first, she didn't feel anything, only a little pinch, but then he moved up and kissed her lips, and she definitely tasted blood.

But that wasn't the point. He kissed her. Even with the blood it tasted sweet, complete, unlike any kiss she got from the stupid Tezeres guy. He gave her one last tip of the hat and ran off, leaving the wig.

She picked it up and held it to her chest and touching her new wound. _What was that all about_?

------

**BROUGHT TO YOU BY MAO'S SECRET EXPERIMENTS.**

**  
COME AND BE A SPECIMEN TODAY. YOU GET PAYED FOR YOUR TRAVEL, BUT WHO KNOWS IF YOU'LL EVER LIVE TO USE IT.**

**A/N: Oh noez! What does the bite mean?! And what are Rozalin and Adell plotting about Tezeres? Find out next time! **


End file.
